Call of the Unknown
by KuraKitsune
Summary: Chapter 5 now up. Kagome starts dreaming of Kurama in ways unbecomming of a priestess and the demon in question breaks into her room...through the window? And what's up with Keiko and Botan. Do I detect a hint of jealousy in the air?
1. Meet n' Greet

Hey, ya'll! I'm starting my new ficcie. I became inspired to write this after I was writing a one-shot. I haven't posted it up, but that one will be up within a day or so. Anyway, this story is a high school fic featuring dun dun dun Kagome and Kurama as well as an entirely new pairing I thought up. But you'll have to read to find out what it is and you'll only know it in the second chapter. Anyway, this is a fic which will feature instant lust between our new couple as the experience the joys of high school and all that come with it...such as jealousy, fanclubs, demons, mikos, and many other complications. So for now I hope you enjoy. The second chapter will be out tomorrow. I had planned on finishing that one tonight, too, but I have to get up early in the morning and work!! So, for now I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I also don't own anything Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho related, although I do own many videos.

* * *

Chapter 1

Meet n' Greet

Kagome Higurashi walked briskly down the harsh winding side walk on the way to her new school, Sarayaski High School, where she had recently been transferred from too many 'illnesses.' But, hey she wasn't complaining. There were just too many reasons why she actually felt sort of excited to be going to a new school. For one thing, everyone had a serious case of the jitters thinking they would catch whatever it is that she had. Also, she would be leaving her so called 'friends' who were forever demeaning her choice in guys and were too nosey for their own goods. And….she was leaving HOJO!!!! Yay! She'd actually cheered when she remembered she would be leaving that simpering wimp behind. And there was also the fact that her new school had a great reputation for grades. She was ever so grateful that she'd stopped visiting the Feudal Era so much in the last year so she could bring up her grades.

Kagome was so happy she was positively glowing. As she walked along she noticed groups of teenage boys and girls all clumped together doing their own things. First there were the preps holding some kind of signs. No doubt they were for some poor kid's fan club or something. And of course there were the nerds, geeks, etc who sat around talking about their various computer exports. Kagome smiled at them as she passed them, noticing the confused looks on some of their faces on why a school girl was actually being nice to them. Truthfully Kagome had no problem with them. She knew they could be some of the kindest people.

Glancing around she also spotted a group of four boys. Two of the boys, a red head and a black-haired boy were tustling playfully and taking swings at each other. Kagome smirked. These were her type of people too. She absolutely loved people who were different and weren't afraid to be who they were, who didn't hide behind reputation and images. Her eyes moved curiously over the group as she noticed two things. For one, the other two boys, one trying to hide in a tree no less, weren't entirely human. Kagome grinned. Maybe there was another reason to enjoy going to a different school. She used her senses as she scanned carefully for the little koorime she had sensed. She finally spotted him, lounging precariously on the end of a tall tree branch. She couldn't see him very well, but his energy…it felt odd. Like he was fire and ice. Wasn't that forbidden? Shrugging, she forced that thought away. What did she care? A demon is a demon, who cares why breed he is.

But…if Kagome wasn't used to hanging around with so many demons in the past she might have gasped out loud. For the kitsune she sense next, was probably one of the most beautiful demons she'd ever seen. Only….he was human. Her eyebrows rouse a few centimeters. "So, he's a human…with a kitsune soul," she murmured out loud. "Interesing." She continued to stare at him for a few minutes. "He really is beautiful, though, I wonder what his kitsune form looks like."

Kagome wasn't momentarily distracted from her thoughts as the kitsune's eyes suddenly caught her own. Instantly Kagome was assaulted with the most unusual shade of emerald green she'd ever seen. The kitsun's eyes. She knew she should be embarrassed at being caught staring at him for so long, but his gaze…it was so intense that it was hard to look away. Her eyes drifted down as she took in his entire male form. He was wearing the male uniform of the school, a garish pink that somehow made him seem more refined. He was tall and obviously well muscled. No matter how hard he tried to hide it behind that uniform, she knew he must have the body of a Kami under there. Licking her lips absently she continued to stare unaware of anything else about her surroundings.

She was caught off guard once again when he suddenly smirked and his eyes left hers and began a blazing path of his own. She felt her whole body blush as his eyes gently took in each soft curve of her full female body. His eyes moved down further all the way past her waist and took in the shape and definition of her long legs. She continued to stare as his green eyes began the track back upwards and finally clashed against hers. This time his eyes were tinted with a strange golden color.

Hearing the sound of a bell, Kagome quickly snapped out of her trance and realized it was a warning bell. "Oh!" She cried out loud. "I'm going to be late!" Kagome shouldered her pack using one arm to hold it in place over her right shoulder, glancing back one more time at the entrancing boy, noticing he had picked up his own back pack and was walking slowly along with two of his friends, and raced through the open front doors of her new school. _So this was Sarayaski High School_, she thought smirking slightly. _This is certainly going to be an interesting year.

* * *

_

He'd sensed her the moment she'd stepped onto his school's court yard, and even from before that. He'd felt her strange energy coming and instantly analyzed it as a miko's. And although she felt quite powerful, for some reason, Kurama couldn't find any reason to be afraid of it.

"Kurama," Came Hiei's voice from up above. "Did you feel that?"

Kurama didn't even have to glace up to know where Hiei was hiding. "Yes," he murmured. "Seems Sarayaski acquired a new student."

"Hn," Hiei replied scowling slightly in the direction the energy was coming from.

Kurama continued to watch for the woman and had to catch his breath as she came into his line of view. However, she wasn't quite what he expected to see. From her energy he was guessing she was very pure and was expecting to see a very prim and proper girl wearing his school's required uniform. Instead she wasn't quite wearing the same uniform as everybody else. While it was the same style, it was however a bit different in color. Instead of it being red with white lining like most of the other girl uniforms, it was red and black, the shirt being red and the skirt black….and very short.

"Holy hell, who the hell is she?" Yusuke murmured, momentarily stopping pummeling his friend. Kuwabara's collar was being held forcefully in Yusuke's clenched fingers, though Kuwabara neither noticed nor cared as he too caught sight of the strange new girl.

"Hey, she's pretty," Kuwabara stated none too softly.

"Hey, look, she's not wearing the uniform either," Yusuke commented. Then he smirked. "I like her already. I bet she's got a hell of an attitude."

"Yeah, she could be your twin Urameshi," Kuwabara cracked up.

"What was that!" Suddenly Kuwabara wasn't so forgotten anymore and Yusuke went back to beating up his unfortunate friend.

Kurama, however hard he tried, couldn't keep his eyes off her as he watched her casual observance of the other student body. He noticed her glancing oddly at a group of popular girls holding signs for his fan club. He gave a momentary shudder at this and remembered that direct eye contact could be a devastating move. From up above he could hear Hiei's slight chuckle as he caught Kurama's stray thought. Grimacing Kurama twitched his fingers before a muffled shout from Hiei had him smirking again. Kurama glanced up and caught the sight of a glaring Hiei as he glared angrily down from his cage.

Kurama felt eyes upon his person and turned towards the source and found himself staring at a much closer woman. She was standing less than 20 feet away as she observed Yusuke and Kuwabara going at it. However instead of being disgusted, he was shocked to see her smirk of amusement and allowed a soft smile to fall across his face. He was shocked again when the woman's gaze began searching the tree. It was then that he realized since she was a miko, she would be able to sense Hiei and…Kurama gulped, himself.

Her eyes then turned to his and what he saw in them stunned him. She was staring at him in pure awe as her eyes trailed over his hair and face. Her eyes lifted and he was finally staring her face to face. What he saw, made him absolutely floored. Her eyes were of the lightest shade of blue he'd ever seen, just a tad darker than the sky. She had a heart-shaped face, high cheek bones, small kissable lips, and dark heavy lashes. She blinked and Kurama found himself being carefully examined as she allowed her eyes to drift over his uniformed body. Her eyes traveled over every nook and cranny and Kurama couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking. Come to think of it…what was he thinking? He'd never been this attracted to anyone girl before. True he'd seen his fair share of beautiful women, but her…this miko. She took his breath away.

He smirked in amusement as her eyes met his again, wondering why she wasn't blushing like most of the Ningen girls. Instead she looked unabashed for her careful scrupulation and simply allowed for his own investigation of her body.

She noticed her body tense and grew rigid as he allowed his green eyes to filter along each and every one of her curves. She had an ample supply of breasts however they weren't large enough to appear fake or over done. They were simply round globes of perfect quality. His eyes traveled slowly over her waist and legs as they were well-muscled and in shape. She was skinny, however she had muscle which caused her to look perfect in his eyes. He was almost disappointed when the bell rang and brought her attention off him. He watched her momentary panic as she adjusted her pack on her shoulder and raced past him into the school.

Kurama moved to pick up his own pack and was pleasantly surprised when she looked back and almost seemed to smirk at him. She disappeared a moment later, leaving him quite satisfied and energetic. He couldn't wait to find out who she was. _Hm, _he thought to himself, _welcome to Sarayaski High, ms. Miko. This is sure to be a hell of a year.

* * *

_

Once inside the school Kagome momentarily forgot all about the strange boy as the hustle and bustle around her captured her attention. Sarayaski was bigger than she'd pictured, much bigger than her school and she was having trouble finding the office through all the masses.

Suddenly a hoard of women came screeching down the halls screaming about some boy.

"Oh, Shuichi!"

"Look it's Shuichi!"

"Over here look at me!"

Kagome thought she saw a cloud of red before a figure went racing off down the halls closely followed by his band of vigilant followers. Shrugging her shoulders after shooting a sympathetic glance in the direction the boy had fled to.

"Are you lost?" A voice came out of nowhere.

Kagome glanced around before she spotted two women, one with…blue hair and another typical teenager with short brow hair and eyes.

Kagome smiled politely. "Yes, I am. I'm new here and this place is a lot bigger than my old school."

The girl with brown hair giggled. "I'm Keiko and this is Boton. We'd be glad to help you."

"Oh, thank you!" Kagome squealed happily, glad to have made some new friends. "My name is Kagome, it's very nice to meet you."

"Well, it's nice to meet you as well, Kagome," Boton chirped.

Boton and Keiko began leading Kagome down the hall way until they reach a door on their right that said Office followed by the principal's name underneath the sign. "Well, thanks a lot. Hey, would you mind waiting for me. Maybe we'll have some classes together and you can show me the way," Kagome suggested.

"Sure," Keiko replied and Boton nodded energetically.

"Thanks," Kagome responded with a smile. "I'll be right back." Kagome left her new friends and entered the office. She stood there for a few minutes while the secretary ignored her. Kagome began tapping her nails impatiently against the wooden desk to try to get attention. When that didn't worked she coughed under her breath. When the secretary finally looked up, Kagome could clearly see the boredom imprinted on her face.

"Yes, what do you want?" She asked rudely.

"What I want is for you to stop being a bitch and get my schedule," Kagome responded icily. The secretary glared back before asking for her name.

"Kagome Higurashi," Kagome answered frostily.

The secretary took her time going through the computer as she used her long fake fingernails to attempt to type. Kagome fought down the urge to growl at her, before noticing a boy sitting off to the side, glaring at a wall. She noticed he was one of the punks she'd observed earlier. Like he, he too had forgone the dress code and was wearing a green uniform. She noticed he was quite cute, although not nearly as hot as the red-head from before. As she observed him, he looked up suddenly, glaring at her intensely before realizing who he was looking at. He was about to speak before her name was rudely called from the bitch behind the counter.

"Higurashi!" The lady snapped. "Here is your schedule, now get out of here. And don't cause any trouble like that one over there," she nodded towards the dark-haired boy in the corner.

"Oi, bitch! Why don't you shut up and stop being a hoe to everybody," The boy responded. "Now can I go? The principal isn't even here yet."

The secretary nodded all the while glaring at the boy. Kagome decided to put a stop to this and responded with her own threat. "Thanks I will have a nice day…and while I'm a it, why don't you try having one too. After all, we wouldn't all want to be crotchety bitches after coming in contact with you." Kagome's glare and Yusuke's combined caused the secretary to shrink back and nod in terror.

Kagome turned away and approached the boy sitting in the corner. She held out a hand to the boy. "Hi, I'm Kagome," she said.

Yusuke took her hand. Ordinarily he would have pushed her away. After all after the Keiko disaster he didn't want to have anything to do with females. Yet, something about her was different. She was obviously a punk like him, though she seemed to have a nice side to her. So he took her hand and smirked cockily. "Thanks, the name's Yusuke. And don't mind her over there. She's like that to everyone."

Kagome shrugged and pulled him to stand beside her. She and Yusuke made a move to leave before the secretary who must have gained her voice back called out to them. "Oh, and Higurashi, wear the correct uniform next time…you too Urameshi."

"Yeah, shove it whore," Yusuke called over his shoulder following a smirking Kagome. The two left the door and were met with the stunned faces of Keiko and Boton. Yusuke froze behind Kagome as she went to read her schedule. Glancing up at the suddenly silent hallway, she looked to the frozen faces of Keiko and Yusuke as they stared into each other and Boton's nervously shifting stance.

"Um, are you two okay?" Kagome asked worried.

Yusuke shook his head and turned back to Kagome. "Yeah, hey I have to go. I'll see you later, Kagome." He was about to head off before he stopped and turned back to Kagome. "Hey, maybe we, and come of my other friends, can get together and we can hang out or something."

Kagome smiled widely at him, glad she'd made another friend and maybe some others, including the demons from earlier. "Sure, Yusuke, I'll see you later." Yusuke smirked before heading off to his daily spot on the roof. Kagome turned back to Keiko and Boton. "So, shall we go? I have Math first, ugh," she made a face. "I hate math."

When neither Keiko nor Boton responded Kagome raised her eyebrows curiously. "Hey, guys is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Oh no, nothing's wrong," Keiko shook her head and tried to smile, though Kagome could tell it was forced.

"Well, if you're sure…" Kagome muttered. "So, who's going to tell me where to go?"

* * *

Kagome spent the whole rest of the day following a subdued Keiko and a nervous Boton. Both girls were friendly in their own right, but Kagome couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. She also spent most of her time, learning her class schedule finding to her shock, that the fox from before was in most of her classes, although by the time each class ended, he either rushed off to another class, or she did before she could ever approach him. She had however felt his gaze fall appreciatively on her from time to time, which made her shift in her seat several times. But she did nothing to deter him. His gaze warmed her blood and made her aware in all too many ways how male he was…and something she'd forgotten…how female she herself had become.

Finally it came down to the last class of the day which ended up being gym. Kagome had quickly discovered Yusuke was in her class, when his name was called, however the boy never showed up. She wasn't worried. She figured he was probably skipping or something…he just had that look about him. Gym ended quickly while the teacher explained everything they would be covering that semester before he released them. She had just placed her school books back in her locker and collected her things for the end of the way when she felt somebody behind her.

"Hey, Kagome!" Yusuke called ambling over to her, hands in his pockets. He was smirking at her and couldn't help but smile back. He reminded her of Inuyasha in a way. And although she hated Inuyasha most times, Yusuke seemed to be a bit nicer version of him.

"What's up, Yusuke?" she called back and shut her locker.

"Not much," he answered, as he leaned his shoulder against another locker. Kagome giggled as Yusuke growled at a boy who was trying to get into his locker which was incidentally right next to Kagome's.

"Beat it, kid," Yusuke growled as the kid hastily grabbed his things and fled.

Kagome whapped him good naturedly on the shoulder. "That wasn't very nice, Yusuke."

Yusuke shrugged and grinned causing Kagome to giggled again. "So what are you doing this after noon?" she asked and began walking towards the school's exit.

Yusuke fell into step beside her as he casually held his hands behind his head. "Not much, I was planning on heading to the park. My friends and I were supposed to get together this afternoon since it's a Friday, do you want to come?"

"Sure," Kagome responded easily.

"Great!" Yusuke exclaimed. "Hey, Kagome, just a question, hmm?"

"What's that?" Kagome asked.

"How come you don't wear the school uniform?" he asked curiously.

Kagome shrugged. "I like what I wear and I detest conformity. So, I do what I want. Who's going to stop me?"

Yusuke laughed. "You have an attitude like my girlfriend."

"Who…Keiko?" Kagome asked curiously.

Yusuke faltered in his step before recovering. Kagome and Yusuke stepped out into the bright sun and Kagome looked down at her watch seeing that it was 2:30 in the afternoon. "Why do you say that?" Yusuke asked.

"Well," Kagome hesitated. "It was just how you two looked at each other this morning. Was I wrong?"

"Well, sort of," Yusuke admitted. Then he explained how he and Keiko had practically grown up together and how eventually he had fallen in love with her and she with him. He didn't come out and exactly say what their break up was, but Kagome had a feeling it wasn't any of her business.

"Oh, well I'm sorry," Kagome responded. "But I do know how you feel. I dated a guy for awhile and eventually we had a, er, falling out," Kagome explained gently.

"That's okay," Yusuke responded easily, wondering why he was having such an easy time talking to her. There were only a few people who could ever make him talk and that were his current girlfriend and sometimes Keiko…and now this girl. For some reason she made him feel at ease. Yusuke looked up and realized that they'd already reached the park where he was supposed to meet his friends.

Looking around he instantly spotted Hiei and Kuwabara, although his girlfriend and Kurama seemed to be missing from the picture. "There are two of my friends, although two are missing," Yusuke said.

"Oh," Kagome responded slightly saddened that the red-head wasn't here. Suddenly Yusuke broke away from Kagome and raced off to stand next to the little fire apparition and the other punk. Kagome followed after at her own pace and what she saw next made her heart stop. For there right next to Yusuke, was the fox from this morning….and he was still the most beautiful demon she had ever seen. And Yusuke was bringing him forward as his eyes looked up and clashed with her own.

* * *

Okay, just a few things I'm going to point out. Keiko and Yusuke will not be together in this one. I won't make her evil, but I will make her a Also, Boton won't be very pleasant either which will be explained later. Also, I don't like Hojo, that's why I added Kagome's little thoughts about him. I think he's a wimp and her friends are really annoying, so they probably won't be in the fic either. Ayumi is the only one I can stand at times. Anyway, I think that is enough for now. So enjoy!!

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	2. Oh Please, Somebody Save Me!

Hey, guys! Look I update another one. That's my third one tonight and I have to tell you it will be my last update for the night as it is Christmas Eve and I get to get up early tomorrow and open some major presents!!!! Yay! Who's with me? Anyway, hope you guys enjoy it! In this chapter, a certain blue haired Koorime bonds with the new girl, Kagome! And Hojo insanity. Oh, why is that boy so dense?

Disclaimer: I don't own anything anime related except for 23 Yu Yu Hakusho volums, 21 Inuyash volumes, practivally every DBZ episode, except the Cell series, and almost all DBGT, episodes, and oh yeah 2 Rurouni Kenshin episodes. And I also own the two Yu Yu Hakusho movies, the first Inuyasha movie, and all the DBZ movies released so far! Isn't that a lot? Can anyone say obsessed much?

* * *

Chapter 2

Oh Please, Somebody Save Me!

Kurama had spent the whole day alternating between running from his ever present stalkers, known as the Shuichi Minamino fan club, and studying the new oddity at Sarayaski Senior High. From the moment she'd stepped foot in the doorway of his homeroom, wearing an easy smile and that unforgettable uniform, he'd become even more entranced by her.

Hed continued to observe her through out all their classes together, although he had not approached her to speak with her directly. That in itself, was beginning to way heavily on his brain. I mean, come on he was supposed to be Kurama, the calm, always rational kitsune/human. And although he usually preferred not to deal with anyone annoying enough to be concluded into his fan club, he normally had no problem talking to any girl. But this girl, no Miko, was causing him some serious troubles.

Kurama had to reason, it wasn't her fault. She certainly was very attractive and she ppeared very smart, coordinated, and opinionated. He'd watched in debate class as she'd gone head to head with some of the smartest people in his class….and won! And so it came to some serious surprise after he met with Yukina outside their last class, that he would run into the dark-haired beauty who now frequented his thoughts. His eyes narrowed a fraction as he watched Yusuke literally pulling the Miko along with him. The woman's eyes were alight with kindness and purity, I kind of purity he could compare to as an angel. Kurama almost let out a growl when Yusuke actually reached out and took her hand. Surprised at himself he stopped before noticing Yukina was shooting him a curious look. He smiled pleasantly at her and placed a hand behind his head, rubbing his hair in an innocent look. She shot him a bizarre look before shrugging.

She turned back and suddenly smiled so bright, Kurama was surprised she didn't block out the sun. Her eyes were shining with happiness as she grinned at the approaching group. Kurama noticed Kuwabara and Hiei waiting for them, momentarily shocked that the apparition was allowing the normally slow and loud-mouth boy to stand next to him.

Kurama and Yukina continued on until they stopped by Hiei, who nodded at them both. Yukina gave him a big smile and hugged him. Hiei made no move to hug her back, but neither did he push her away. Finally she released him, smiling slightly at Kuwabara who grinned and laughed, before glancing back at Yusuke.

"Yusuke!" She called, her voice still light and airy, yet louder than normal.

Kurama saw Yusuke's grin widen and watched as Kagome tripped after catching a glimpse of himself. Mentally he smirked, but allowed no other emotion to cross his face, except a pleasant smile. Yusuke dragged Kagome the rest of the way and then swept Yukina into his arms.

"Oi, Yukina! What are you doing back so soon? I thought your trip was supposed to be longer?" Yusuke asked, ignoring everyone else. Hiei was glaring at him slightly, while Kurama continued to observe a flustered Kagome.

"No, we got back yesterday, and I wanted to surprise you," Yukina spoke softly. Yusuke's eyes softened and he brushed a soft kiss across her fore head. He was about to lean in and kiss her more properly when Kurama cleared his throat. Yukina blushed a bit and stepped back, but not before studying the new girl. She noticed Kagome glancing periodically at Kurama and couldn't help but giggle to herself.

"Hello, my name is Yukina and I'm Yusuke's girlfriend," She stated sweetly stepping forward and holding out a hand to Kagome. Kagome returned the smile as Kurama began to drool. Her smile literally lit the place and made him feel strangely at ease and light.

"Hello, I'm Kagome, I just moved here. I met Yusuke this morning in the office and he kindly asked me to join him and his friends this after noon," Kagome replied. She looked a little nervous. "I hope that's all right."

Yukina grinned and said, "it's not a problem. I've been wanting to add a new girl into our little circle. It can be rather difficult dealing with all these guys all on my own."

"I bet," Kagome laughed and both Yukina and Kagome giggled as Yusuke tried to act offended.

After a few minutes they both calmed down. "Oi, Kagome, have you met anyone else here?" Yusuke asked and Kagome shook her head, but not before shooting a glance at Kurama.

"How rude of you, Yusuke," Yukina teased. "You didn't even introduce everyone else to our new friend here."

"Keh, I'm not the only one capable of speech, ya' know," he growled, before kissing her lightly on the lips. When he pulled away Yukina was blushing, Hiei was shooting daggers as Yusuke, while Yusuke looked content, and Kuwabara looked a bit saddened. None of this Kagome missed, however she didn't comment.

"Anyway, Kagome," Yukina turned to her new friend. "This is my brother Hiei," she pointed to Hiei who merely grunted a reply. _Ah, that was why he was acting so possessive_, Kagome thought. "And standing next to him is Kuwabara." Kagome smiled at him pleasantly a bit surprised when he grabbed her hands.

"Oh, miss, you're so lovely, won't you accompany the great Kazuma Kuwabara on a date?" He asked.

Kagome's face was a mixture of shock, amusement, and anger. However before she could retaliate, three fists met Kuwabara's head, stunning Kagome that one of them was Kurama. He turned to her and smiled a devastating smile, his bangs hanging low and dangerous over his eyes. "Hello, I'm Shuichi Minamino, but my friends call me Kurama," he took her hand and kissed it. "It's very nice to meet you…Kagome." The way he said her name sent shivers up and down her spine and she every much wanted to run her hands through his bangs and force them out of his pretty eyes.

"Hello," she replied, her voice coming out lower and sexier than she'd intended. Kurama's eyes darkened with unidentified emotions as he let go of her hand.

"Well," Yusuke coughed breaking up the little moment, yet keeping it in the back of his head. "Shall we be going?"

"Yes," Yukina agreed, stepping away from Yusuke only to take his hand in her's.

"Hn," was Hiei's only response.

* * *

The group began walking, as Yukina and Kagome moved ahead of the others, talking about their lives and creating a new friendship.

Yusuke and Kurama ambled behind, cracking jokes and generally having a pleasant time, while Hiei chose to walk beside them occasionally adding a stray comment or threat. Kuwabara had been left right where he'd been knocked out.

Yukina and Kagome were walking ahead of the guys, getting to know each other. "So, Yukina, that little guys is your brother?" Kagome asked conversationally.

"Yes," Yukina smiled. "He is my twin."

Kagome looked a bit confused. "Twin? But I thought you were an ice apparition and Hiei feels like a mixture of both."

Yukina gasped in surprise causing the guys to wonder what that was about. "Well, yes but what do you mean? You know about demons?"

Kagome gulped, before responding. "Yes, I do. I must confess to being a Miko."

"But don't Miko's generally hate and purify demons?" Yukina asked. Kagome sensed that she was unafraid, merely curiously.

"Well, normally, I guess," Kagome sighed, rubbing a hand through her long black hair. She shot Yukina a sweet smile. "However, I have never been one for normalcy. I happen to get along just fine with demons."

Yukina smiled gently. "I'm sorry if I offended you," She apologized.

Kagome smiled back. "No, you did nothing to offend me. You were merely curious. So tell me, how does a Fire/Ice apparition become the twin of an Ice Apparition?"

Yukina proceeded to explain Hiei's story. How, he'd been abandoned and thrown off their world, soon after dead, how she'd searched and searched and finally after many years finally figure out that he was her twin. After she was finished Kagome glanced back at Hiei, knowing he had been listening in on their conversation. He was staring straight at her, his red eyes piercing and dangerous. However Kagome held no fear of him, only looked at him with sadness. She caught the widening of his eyes when she suddenly peered in his mind, only to disappear just as quickly. _I am sorry for the hardships that you had to endure. You certainly have proved all those Koorime's wrong._

Kurama, who was walking behing Kagome studying the curve of her backside caught the glance Kagome threw at Hiei and Hiei's startled appearance. Kurama had to hold back the jealously that flared up.

_Good Kami, what is wrong with him. She hasn't even talked to me yet and all I want to do right now is take her a place somewhere and…talk. Yes, that's it. We'll talk._ Kurama shook his head. _It's not even been a day and she's already driving me insane._

Back with Yukina and Kagome, they were now talking about Kagome as she explained a little bit about her past. She left out all the heart ache although through her healing and empathetic powers, she could sense that Kagome was holding out. She listened tentatively as Kagome told about going through the well for the first time, meeting Inuyasha, Shippo, Miroku, Sango, all their enemies. By the time Kagome had finished her explanation, both Yukina and Kagome had already become very good friends. In fact they never even realized that they'd reached the ice cream shop, until Yusuke interrupted them.

"Oi! Yukina, Kagome, where are you guys going?" He asked. "The store is right over there." Yukina and Kagome broke off from their conversation and looked to where Yusuke was pointing. Hiei and Kurama were waiting patiently underneath the sign; well at least Kurama was. Hiei was already inside, salivating over sweet snow.

"We're coming, Yusuke, stop being so impatient!" Kagome called. She grabbed Yukina's hand and the two ran back to where Yusuke was standing now with his hands in front of his chest. He was glaring slightly at the two and Yukina stepped up to him, knowing what would calm him down.

"Ah, come down, Yus-kun," She said softly wrapping her arms around his neck. "We just got a little side tracked." She kissed his neck softly and Kagome had to laugh as Yusuke's eyes fluttered closed and he drew her closer. Kagome laughed harder when Yukina winked. Kagome left them alone and entered the store only to see Kurama standing next to Hiei trying to calm him down. Hiei was standing in front of a very nervous and scared boy; one which Kagome knew quite well. Groaning, Kagome crept over, hoping against hope Hojo would not recognize her. However lady luck as against her as Hojo happened to glance around nervously and noticed her standing just inside the doorway. He opened his mouth and Kagome cringed.

Kurama had been standing next to a severely angered Hiei who had been told that they were out of his favorite ice cream, which was mint chocolate chip (Mmmm, mine too!! Yummy!) and there wasn't a size larger than Super Mega Dip Sundae's. He had been trying to force down the murderous thoughts, trying to straighten out the Fire App's anger. They had just settled on the Lollapalooza Super Scoop which consisted of five scoops of Cookies and Cream Ice cream.

He'd just reached in to pay, when the scared cash operator suddenly glanced up and stared at something in the front of the store with a mixture of delight, surprise, and was that….Kurama sniffed…yep, he made a face, it was arousal. He was shocked when a moment later the young man called out, "Higurashi! Higuarshi, Kagome!"

Kurama swung around catching Kagome's sent as it slowly approached the trio. Hiei was looking on in interest as he noticed Kurama's eyes narrow in distaste. _Hn, this should be interesting, _He thought, before shrugging and digging in to his Lollapalooza Super Scoop hoping that something interesting would happen; maybe Kurama would actually be angered enough to provide him some entertainment.

_Why thank you. I had no idea I caused you such joy, _Kurama whispered in Hiei's mind sarcastically.

Hiei lifted his head and glared at Kurama. _Stay out of my head, Fox._

Kurama shrugged, _what goes around, comes around._

_Hn, _Hiei ended his glare in favor of his ice cream. _Mm, sweet snow!_

Kurama watched with trepidation as Kagome walked up slowly, as if she was hesitating. Kurama was pleased that he smelled no scents similar to this twit beside him.

"Hello, Hojo it is good to see you again," she spoke hesitantly and Kurama noticed her smile did not reach her eyes. For some reason this set his mind at ease.

"I take it you too know each other," Kurama commented and Kagome glanced at him curiously, her eyes sweeping over his form. "Wouldn't you like to know?" Kurama was shocked as Kagome reached over and grabbed his hand, but Kagome leaned closer and whispered, "I'm sorry, Kurama, but please for now just play along." He looked at her curiously before nodding and gripping her hand tighter.

Hojo continued to look clueless as he jabbered on to Kagome. "Hello, Higurashi-san, it had been a long time," he started. He smiled that stupid smile that made Kagome cringe and Kurama look on in pity. "Are these your friends?"

Kagome grinned. "Yes, the short man (Hiei glared) over there is Hiei, and over here is my good (She put a little more emphasis on good) friend, Shuichi." She tugged lightly on his hand and pulled him closer. Kurama was only to happy to indulge as he stepped closer and smiled at Hojo, who still smiled naively. "They are from your new school, then Higurashi-san," Hojo asked. "I was a little sad when they told us you'd been transferred. To tell you the truth, I've been talking to me parents about attending Sarayaski High with you to keep you company."

Kurama's eyes bulged at the density as Kagome's eyes widened frantically. She waved her hands in front of her body, as Hiei was now watching with rapt attention. Yukina and Yusuke had entered the store finally, however both were staring quizzically at the four teens. "No, no!" Kagome cried, her voice sounding a little desperate to Kurama and practically everyone else except Hojo.

"Well anyway, since you're here, maybe I can take a break and we can go catch a movie later," Hojo stated.

Kagome's mouth dropped open, as Hiei started chocking on his ice cream from an ce cream headache when he'd swallowed too much ice cream at the boy's sudden proclamation. Kurama was starting to growl and Kagome unconsciously rubbed her thumb over his knuckles, causing him to stop and blush. Yusuke and Yukina had finally figure out mostly what was going on and Yusuke was currently laughing his ass off, while Yukins tried in vain to shut him up. Finally she had enough of his laughter and punched him directly in the stomach. Kagome caught the movement as Yukina turned and grinned innocently. "Um, I, uh, Hojo I thought it was obvious but…."

"Oh that's okay, Higurashi,-san, I completely understand," Hojo waved his hands in a wide arc. "You must still be recovering from all your sicknesses. To tell you the truth, Higurashi-san, I didn't even know a person would get mad cow disease until your grandfather printed out those lovely brochures." Kagome began blushing while everyone else wondered what that was about. Yukina immediately understood and giggled cutely as Kagome shot her a death glare, to which Yukina held up a peace sign with her hand.

"Oro?" (Sorry I couldn't resist throwing in Kenshin's little, Oro, it's too cute!) This time everybody blinked, as Kagome and Kurama exchanged glances.

"Is he always like this?" Kurama leaned down and whispered in her ear. His voice sent the hairs on the back of her neck into haywire as they bristled under his hypnotic voice.

"You have no idea," she whispered back.

"Um, sure, Hojo," Kagome said slowly. "That must be it. Anyway, we really must be going. Hope to run into you again some day….not," she whispered under her breath. Those with demon hearing heard her, while Hiei smirked and Kurama chuckled.

"Sure thing, Higurashi-san. We'll go out some other time."

Kagome groaned before practically fleeing from the store. Yukina and Yusuke blinked as two cloud of dust raced passed them as Kagome, wanting to flee in haste, forgot she had a hold of Kurama, and practically dragged her with him.

Yukina and Yusuke came out of the haze as they noticed Hiei was now missing and Kagome and Kurama was long gone. Hojo was now back at his register staring off into space, no doubt thinking about his one true love….Kagome.

Shrugging Yusuke turned to his girlfriend with a smirk. "Well, since everybody left in a hurry and left us alone, why don't we go out and celebrate your return from your trip," he suggested.

Yukina pretended to mull over it. "Well, okay," she decided then grinned playfully. "But you have to catch me first." Yusuke merely grinned back and allowed her to run out of the store, before he ran after his pretty girlfriend, whistling a tune as he ambled along at his own pace. It was only a matter of time before he found her anyway. And then, Yusuke grinned, he would kiss her senseless.

* * *

So, what did you guys think? Did any of you guess Yukina was going to be with Yusuke? I tell you I have plans for this fic. I'll be moving pretty quickly. Kurama and Kagome have hit it off and I apologize if I move to fast some times with them, but I happen to be a big romantic and love the notion of love at first sight....of maybe in their case or this story...lust at first sight. Anyway, hope you guys liked it! Have a good Holiday and remember to send me reviews as my present.

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	3. After the Fact

Hey guys! I know, I know! It has beenlike forever sicne I've updated this fic and there are no excuses except for the obvious lack of inspiration and writer's block. But now I've returned as most of you can see with all the other things I've been updating lately. Anway I want to thank you all for being so patient with me so here it is!

Disclaimer: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I don't wanna say it! Lawyers begin drawing up papers and handing me their pens... All right all right, I do not own Inuyasha and Yu YU Hakusho!

* * *

Chapter 3

After the Fact

"So what was that all about?" Kurama asked, face blank but eyes peering mischievously into the wide blue eyes of Kagome as she blushed and tried to look away from his intriguing eyes. The duo were walking along slowly, Kagome nibbling and licking her ice cream every now and again as Kurama walked beside her, not at all in a hurry to get to his home. Kagome paused momentarily, and Kurama was internally grateful since it was beginning to drive him crazy every time her tongue darted out of her mouth to lick up a stray drop of raspberry ice cream. It made him want things, wicked things he had no right to want from someone he'd just met.

"Er, well, you see, back at my old school I had these three friends, although now a day I just like to call them acquaintances, since they are too nosy for my tastes. Anyway they were always trying to set me up with different guys and things and at the time I just wasn't interested in meeting boys and going out on dates," Kagome explained. She stopped short to throw one of her sticky napkins away and Kurama paused a few paces ahead of her. "Eventually Hojo came along, I guess you could say he was kind of like you, the school's heartthrob." She shot him a quick teasing grin and his cheeks turned red.

"So why didn't you ever accept?" Kurama truly was curious. This Hojo seemed very nice, maybe a little too nice, but certainly a girl like her would be into a guy like him.

Kagome shrugged and then screwed up her face in a scowl. "Don't get me wrong, Hojo's nice and all but he's a bit….boring, not to mention a little over bearing. I tried letting him down gently but nothing seems to get through to the poor boy. I'm afraid he's a bit on the dense side."

Kurama cocked his head to the side in a contemplative manner. "I don't know. I'd be pretty persistent too if a girl like you turned me down." He grinned down at her and chuckled when she blushed. She had to smile though.

For someone who was so blatantly popular, she hadn't expected Kurama to be quite so nice. After all, in her experience most of the more popular kids took their lives for granted, thinking the whole world would simply bow at their feet. Or they could be like Hojo and be a total dunce with a capital D. And with all those girls vying for Kurama's attention…she couldn't help but wonder if he ever dated any of those stupid bitches. They drove her up the wall just by being there. It was probably even harder to date one.

While Kagome was caught up in her thoughts she finished her cone, unknowingly driving Kurama insane again as his eyes kept flickering between her sweet, tempting lips and small, pink tongue. If she would have looked up, she would have noticed his emerald eyes darkening ever so slightly as he continued to watch her.

Kagome felt eyes boring into her and turned to see Kurama staring at her in a peculiar way and for a moment she wondered if something was wrong until he directed his stare lower, just as he'd done that morning. He ran his eyes boldly over her face and neck, down her chest, and further down to her long, luscious legs.

Kagome was caught up in a world of her own, deciding that if he was allowed to look then so was she.

He was still wearing that god awful pink uniform that somehow still managed to make him look perfect. She loved his eyes, so much power and knowledge behind their hidden exterior. She knew he held secrets, deep, dark secrets, and yet that made her want to know more. Why was he so closed off from everyone else? His friends seemed to be the only important people in his life. The few times she'd managed to catch a glimpse of him at school, he was always by himself if he wasn't with Yusuke or Kuwabara. She wanted to get to know him, know the man or demon, behind that placid mask of his. And despite all the secrets lurking in his eyes, she knew deep down that she could trust him whole-heartedly.

Kurama couldn't help it. She was so pure and beautiful and yet she was coy and mysterious. And the way she looked at him with those warm, blue eyes, it was like she was reading his soul, searching for something. If she were anyone else, he might have been worried that someone was able to get under his skin enough for him to trust them. But she was Kagome. She made him want to spill everything, his shadowed past as Yoko Kurama and his new life as a spirit detective. She wasn't like any woman he'd ever met. She was so different than all those other women who literally threw themselves at him. She was shy and yet he knew she had an attitude hidden under that tempting skirt as well. His eyes wandered her curves, taking in her flawless body and long legs and he mentally wondered if he was drooling. He thought she was beautiful standing at a distance. She was even better up close. Wide, lovely blue eyes framed by thick black lashes, heart-shaped mouth and that sweet, tempting tongue of hers. She wore no make-up but then again, a girl who looked like her didn't have to. That would only hide who she truly was.

"Uh, Kurama," she questioned, bringing a hand in front of his face, instantly snapping him out of his trance. Kurama simply blinked at her and didn't even bother to appear embarrassed. What did he have to be ashamed about? She was a gorgeous female. What red-blooded male wouldn't be attracted to a girl like her, especially a kitsune like him?

"Sorry, I didn't mean to stare," he apologized though they both knew he didn't mean it. "I was…analyzing your aura. Tell me, how is it that you are a miko? I thought they all died out many hundreds of years ago."

Kagome stared at him skeptically, knowing that was not the full reason he was raping her with his eyes….not that she really minded….what! Kagome fought down the rising blush at the sudden misdirection of her torrid thoughts and tried to turn her attention back to the conversation at hand.

"So you did notice?" She asked softly biting her lip. She shot him a worried glance. "I hope it doesn't bother you. I'm not here to harm anyone, especially any demons such as you…or your other friend, Hiei was it?"

"Don't worry," he stated soothingly. "I'm not worried and neither is Hiei."

"He didn't seem to like me very much," Kagome muttered thoughtfully. "I thought maybe it had something to do with me being a miko."

Kurama had to chuckle. "No…Hiei is like that with most everyone, so don't worry about him."

"So…why do you call yourself Kurama? Is that your demon name?"

"Well sort of," He paused, wondering if he should really tell her or not. I mean he didn't even know her, not really, although he was dying to know her. "It's a really long story." He shot her an apologetic glance and Kagome simply smiled in quiet understanding.

"It's okay Kurama," she laid a gentle hand on his arm unknowingly sending shivers traveling through his entire body. "You don't have to tell me now if you don't want to. Believe me, I know all about long stories." She sighed as memories of her time in the past began to replay across her mind. She shook her head. This was no time to bring up memories she'd decided to put behind her. "But you are a kitsune right?" she asked. "What kind?"

Kurama smiled at her sudden curiosity and of course the way she blinked up at him. "Yes, and I'm a silver kitsune."

"What's that?" Kagome tilted her head to the side cutely and Kurama had to squash the sudden urge to kiss her as she glanced at him innocently.

"A silver kitsune has the power to manipulate plant life," he explained. She still looked a bit confused so he reached in his hair and pulled out a tiny seed. "See." She came closer and stooped low over his palm, wondering what he was going to do. Kurama held back the groan of want as he caught sight of her nearly exposed posterior as she leaned over to get a better look at the tiny seed. "Now watch," Kurama said, clearing his throat and turning back to his seed. Kurama's magic grew inside of him, causing the seed to grow into a pretty red rose. Kagome watched in awe as a rose the size of Kurama's hand grew before her very eyes and she gasped at the pure beauty of it all.

"Wow," she giggled, eyes sparkling with delight and wonder. "That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen."

Kurama ran a hand over the stem and retracted the thorns. "Here," He whispered bending down to her level. "This is for you to keep." Gently he tucked her hair behind her neck and placed the flower over the shell of her ear, brushing a few stray locks of satin hair away from her perfect skin. Kagome couldn't help but lean into Kurama's soft touch, enjoying the way his fingers felt against her suddenly flushed skin. She blinked up at him, not realizing she had maneuvered her body so close to his. He moved closer to her, getting lost in the touch of her skin and the majesty of her eyes as they stared imploringly into his own.

Kagome's hand came up and placed it over top his, closing her eyes and leaning into him when he stepped closer and wrapped his right arm around her waist.

"Kagome," he whispered, lowering his head to peer into her darkening blue orbs.

"Hm," she murmured, once again lost in the sea of his eyes, fingers intertwining with his own.

"Go out with me," he stated more than asked and she looked confused.

"On a date?" She asked and then held back the wince of the total obviousness of his question.

He smiled warmly and nodded. "Tomorrow night."

This time Kagome visibly winced. She had that festival at the shrine tomorrow and she promised her family she would take part in the archery exhibition. "Is there something wrong?" he asked, concerned that she was about to say no.

"No, there's nothing wrong…really. It's just that tomorrow is our family's annual Sunset Shrine Festival and I promised my family I would help out."

"Oh," Kurama sighed a little relieved that she wasn't turning him down. "Well, how about I stop by the festival then," he suggested and Kagome thought it over.

"Sure," she finally agreed. "I'm sure my family would love to meet you. And I could probably manage to get away for a few hours so you weren't by yourself the whole time."

"It would be worth it," he murmured softly in her ear, lips brushing against the tender flesh. Kagome shivered in his arms.

"So…are we set?" She asked pushing him away slightly, a bit frazzled by his closeness.

He let her go and stepped away. "Just tell me when and where and I'll be there," he replied, taking her hand and not missing the blush that once again covered her face. He held back the naughty grin that was threatening to break, pleased that he could have such an effect on her.

_Well, good_, he thought smugly. _The feeling is mutual_.

* * *

The next night Kagome sat in her room, going crazy about her wardrobe. She closed her eyes picturing the dreamy red-headed boy with his large, cat-like emerald eyes and his perfect hair and soft skin. Oh, and roses. She couldn't forget the way he smelled like roses and pine. All day long he'd made it a point to sit next to her and walk her to class and she hadn't been able to concentrate on anything but that tempting red head who sat so tantalizingly close and yet so far away at the same time. When he wasn't looking she'd sneak glances at him and she knew he had done almost the same thing. And after school, he'd walked her home so he knew where she lived and even double checked that they were still on for the evening. Kagome sighed dreamily. He was so….so perfect.

And this is why she found herself rooting around in her closet, pulling out things she hadn't worn in years as she wanted to look nice for Kurama, but not overly dressed up. She didn't want to appear too desperate either. She didn't want to appear sluttish or over done, so she finally settled on her priestess robes which were a gift from an old friend. They were quit expensive and had a more modern look to them, instead of the old red and white ones she was forced to wear a time or two. Her haori was a dark blue color which brought out her eyes and had a picture of a red-haired kitsune on the back in a state similar to Sesshomaru's large inu form. The hakamas were a simple elegant white, which made her legs seem longer than they really were.

Kagome pinned part of her hair back in two braids which connected in the back and let the rest fall down her back like a cascading water fall. She wore no make-up and white slipper like shoes to match her hakamas. Kagome glanced in her bedroom mirror and grinned looking for any signs of left over dinner stuck in her teeth and closed her mouth when she was satisfied. At 6:15 the festival was now underway, which began with a retelling of all the ancient mysteries surrounding this particular shrine. She would have taken over that task had her grandfather not begged to do them instead. She allowed him to, as it was his passion to speak of the old stories and she had to admit he could be a good story teller when he settled down enough not to ramble on and on. The festival would go on late into the night and there would be several demonstrations of the days of old, featuring many different species of 'mythological' demons.

There would even be a battle scene between a miko and a demon in which she was take part in as, of course, the miko. After that she would go on to demonstrate how to properly shoot a bow and arrow.

She sighed and stared nervously at her reflection. _Oh, kami what am I doing? Getting involved with another demon and a kitsune no less._ Oh yes, she'd heard the stories about seductive kitsunes with enough prowess and virility to make even the strongest woman fall into their arms. Of course she heard this mostly from Shippo, some from Sango, and occasionally from Inuyasha when he simply felt like ranting at something. Hadn't she learned her mistake the first time, crushing on a half demon? Of course she later found out that what she had was a crush, possibly a giant crush, but it wasn't love. She may have wanted it to be love at some point, but her hopes quickly died when it appeared that Inuyasha would never view her as Kagome; always Kikyo.

She had been home for only a few months, having finished the jewel a few months prior to her 18th birthday. The surprising thing about it was that she wasn't sad any more. Sure, she had moped around and cried a lot when she realized she could never go back and visit her friends. But after awhile she began looking towards her future, choosing to look back on her past with fond memories instead of sad ones. She may never be able to see them in person again, but she would be eternally thankful to have met them all in the first place. Inuyasha had chosen, surprisingly, to remain on earth and as far as she knew remained a hanyou. Sango and Miroku had gotten married, no surprise there and Shippo was going to stay with them for a few years before venturing out on his own to find his own path in life.

She and the group had pondered for awhile what to wish for until Rin had found the jewel one day and asked that Sesshomaru never be lonely again. It was a pure wish for Rin since she had asked for nothing but her master's happiness. The jewel granted her wish…and made sure Sesshomaru would never be lonely by causing Rin to become a tiny dog demoness. Boy was everyone surprised to wake up and find Sesshomaru holding the little pup with both arms and looking down upon his new daughter with a softened expression on his face. She thought Inuyasha was going to bust a nut.

Kagome gave a little start when she heard a soft knocking on her door, realizing she got lost in her thoughts again, and turned to see her mother opening the door. Kun-loon smiled at her daughter through the eyes of a proud mother. Her daughter had grown up to be a beautiful person, both inside and out and she couldn't help but marvel how she had raised such a daughter.

"Hey, mama, do you think I look all right?" Kagome asked, patting her clothes nervously.

Her mother smiled and crossed over to embrace her and give her a kiss on the forehead. "You look perfect, dear," she stated kindly eyes filled with delight. "Except one thing is missing."

"What's that?" Kagome asked turning back to her mirror in case she really had missed something.

"Here." Kun-loon brought out a lovely carved longbow made from the wood of the God Tree and Kagome's eyes widened in wonderment.

"Oh, mama," Kagome gasped. "Wasn't this yours?"

Kun-loon nodded. "Yes, but it has also been passed down for several generations. My mother passed it on to me when I turned 18 and you're 18 now so I want you to have it." Kun-loon held out the antique and Kagome took it from her running a finger along the finely carved wood and plucking at the taunt, seemingly perfect string.

"Thank you mama, it's perfect!" She exclaimed hugging her mother closely. "I think I'm going to try it out tonight!"

"Wow, sis," Souta poked his head in her doorway and caught sight of his sister all dressed up and looking like some kind of ancient warrior. "You look mad cool. I bet _Kurama_ will like it," he teased in a sing song voice, wondering what this guy looked like. Kagome had come home the day before positively beaming. She kept talking about how she met this new guy and how nice he seemed and blah, blah, blah. He just wondered what kind of attentions he had set on his older sister. After all while he was still young, there was no rule about him being able to look out for her once in awhile.

"Erg, Souta," Kagome growled then blinked. "Do you really think he will?"

Kun-loon giggled at her daughter's hopeful expression and couldn't help but think the same things her son was. She hadn't seen Kagome looking so happy in quite a long time. It was nice to see her so content for a change.

The door bell rang and everyone froze until… "I'll get it!" Souta cried just about tripping over himself as he raced to answer the door. Kagome was torn between racing after him and staying here and making one of those dramatic first entrance scenes and then figured she would just start walking. If she managed to reach the front door before her brother let her date in, then she would smile and greet him.

_Yes_, Kagome nodded to herself stepping lightly out of her room followed closely by her mother. And if she was late then she would-. _Take him to bed._

Kagome's jaw dropped to see the boy she'd been fretting over for the last hour and a half, staring at her, hands jammed in his pockets and hair tied back in a low ponytail as he gazed out at her from behind those heavenly bangs with molten green eyes which looked as if they would devour her any second now. _Oh kami, help me! _She cried out in her mind, trying with all her might to get her mouth to work but all that came out was a startled squeak which might have sounded kind of breathy.

"Kurama."

And then he did the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. He grinned, the tiniest grin possible, lips tipping up at the ends as his emerald eyes flashed and stared wantonly into her own suddenly darkened eyes. He stepped towards her and kissed her cheek, leaning down to whisper in her ear. "Good evening…Kagome."

* * *

So there! Its done and man did that take awhile to write. Well, I hope it has made you all extremely happy and rejuvented

Ja ne

Kura-kun's-lovr


	4. First Date

Well, here it is! The long awaited update I promised you peoplelike two months ago. Hey, I'm only human and I'm lazy to boot, so please, please don't hold my humanity against me (cackles insanely they don't know I'm a demon, ha ha!). Anyway you have no idea how long it took me to write this damn thing so you all better be grateful and leave me some nice reviews! As for when it'll be updated next, I have no idea. I have a million other stories to update before I get back around to this one. The next one that should be updated will be Knight of Kagome's Heart.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho or Inuyasha (I'm not the rich or lucky). If I did own them, however, I would finda way to combine them into one show. Of course then Kurama and Kagome could find their way to each other like the couple they're detsined to be.

* * *

First Date

Chapter 4

"Are you having a good time?" Kagome asked her date as they walked hand and hand through the crowd of milling people that flocked her family's heritage. Kagome's pristine white hakamas swirled around her legs as she and Kurama continued their slow walk around the shrine grounds. All around them, people of all ages flocked together, pointing at booths and playing random games, all lost in their own happiness. Laughter floated along the breeze and from behind the couple a little boy began crying when he lost his balloon. The boy's cry was so loud that some passer-bys were beginning to shoot the mother and son dirty looks, while the desperate father searched for more balloons to calm his raging son. And yet neither Kurama nor Kagome took any notice of anything else in the world as neither could take their eye off the other for longer than a few minutes.

The night was still young, the stars hanging brightly in the sky as the moon cast a shadow upon all those who fell under its heavenly light. Kagome gave a happy sigh and subconsciously shifted closer to Kurama's side as they ambled along at their own unhurried pace. She gave no notice or retreat when Kurama simply took her hand and pulled her along, tightening his hold on her hand when she blushed and shyly returned the gesture. For some reason, Kagome was already quite attached to the charming kitsune and felt only comfort in his presence….well among other things she had yet to process.

"Yes," Kurama answered simply as he gazed down at the pretty miko sanding so cutely at his side. Her eyes were simply enchanting as she smiled back at him, a pleasant smile flirting across her lips. Kurama's eyes flashed a brilliant green as the heat spiked between them, causing Kagome's blood to heat and her face to flush with awareness. But instead of getting flustered like so many times in the past her blue eyes were twinkling with merriment and joy as she returned the heated look with one of her own.

Goodness, how long had it been since anyone had made her feel this way? And she thought her reaction at seeing Inuyasha for the first time was intense. That was nothing compared to what the sight of this demon did to her. But after one single look, one soft touch, one breath of a whisper across her ear and Kagome's blood would sing in ways that it never had before. Strange that a demon could make her feel such things. Her miko power wasn't even fighting with his youki; rather it seemed content to protect him as if he were family. She felt it each time his kitsune aura overlapped hers, caressing her like a lover and trying to understand her in ways no one ever tried before. It made her feel special and wanted something that she very rarely felt outside of her family. Even Inuyasha had never made her feel quite so at home in his presence.

"What's next on the agenda?" Kurama asked, leaning close to whisper in her ear. Almost against her will, Kagome's body shuddered as his breath washed across the shell of her ear, leaving her body trembling with extreme tension. Kagome narrowed her eyes suspiciously when caught the glimmer of satisfaction in his eyes, but she decided to let it go when he sent her a charming smile, tinged with innocence and suppressed laugh. Oh, he new what he was doing, Kagome was well aware of that. But she would allow it for now. At least until she figured out what his deal was.

Kagome almost couldn't find the words to make it through her next statement. As it was, her voice came out in a low, seductive purr as she answered him. "Ar-arhcery," she croaked as her voice cracked under pressure. Kagome mentally composed herself. "It's an archery demonstration. I teach a clinic every year." She shot him a shy look. "Do you want to join in?"

Kurama looked thoughtful as he fought not to picture Kagome as she must have looked in her natural element. But of course, he was part Yoko and his mind was already picturing Kagome in that classic archer's stance, death and justice in her eyes, as she stared down any and all of her foes. Of course the next picture his mind flashed to was of her standing before him, bow drawn, face neutral, and clothes vanished as she remained in the suit of her birth. Kurama fought the flashes down with some resistance and smiled. "As long as you are my teacher, I will gladly participate."

Kagome couldn't help the pleased blush that washed across her cheeks as he chuckled and let go of her hand, only to draw his arm around her. "So, Kagome….will you _teach_ me?" Kagome was absolutely sure Kurama had an altogether different meaning behind the context of his words, but she held herself together long enough to smile innocently back, fluttering her lashes flirtatiously.

"Why, Kurama-sama, I'm sure a kitsune like you would need not this lowly miko to teach him much of anything," she teased, enjoying the calmness of the night.

A child rushed by her, followed by his sister, causing Kagome to shift her stance and fall into Kurama as he caught her effortlessly. They stood there staring at each other, Kurama's arms around her waist, her hands curved delicately over the play of muscle on his chest.

Kurama had to fight and fight hard to keep the scent of her from disrupting 'little Yoko' so as not to frighten her away. There would be time enough for that later…if she was interested of course. And to Kurama it looked like she just might be.

The kitsune's emerald eyes flashed down at her, inwardly wondering how it was this woman had managed to enrapture him so. He'd never found such an engaging creature before, but she was certainly a lovely person, inside and out. Why couldn't he have met her years ago, then maybe he would have been able to keep his damn fan club off his back. His eyes drifted over her angelic body, noting the tightness of her abs and the length of her legs. He was pretty sure she would have been able to fend off any of those chaotic girls…and with ease. "Why, Kagome-chan, you flatter me," he drawled, drawing her close when he realized they were quite a ways off from the rest of the pack of humans. Their walk had taken them away from the festivities. He stopped, startling her a bit, though she gave no protest when he backed her up onto her porch and sat her down beside him on a love swing, all the while keeping her safe in his warm embrace. "Though I do wonder why anyone would deny themselves the pleasure of your 'expertise,'" he whispered seductively, "I'm sure there are many, many things we can _learn_ from each other."

Kagome continued staring blankly at the handsome man trying in vain to picture what he looked like in his demon form….he was certainly proving his kitsune heritage that was for sure. On the outside, he looked quite the innocent young school boy, though Kagome had a sneaking suspicion Kurama, even in his youth, could never claim to be innocent.

Suddenly feeling very curious, Kagome's nature took over and she simply had to explore the mystery surrounding her gorgeous date. She must have surprised him when she spoke for he looked a bit taken aback, before a small smile crossed his face.

"So, you told me you were a kitsune, a silver kitsune?" Kagome mused. "Were you born here? I was under the impression that demons died out a long time ago. If there truly are demons still alive, why have I never encountered them before?"

Kurama was a bit confused over how she could possibly have any miko power while not knowing about the Makai. Still, he could always ask her later. Something told him there was a long story behind her powers and she might not be so happy to indulge him when they barely knew each other.

"You see, Kagome, about 400 years ago some very powerful figures came together and decided that the humans and demons were becoming too much to handle. Humans were already scared to death of demons and there were some demons who indulged in human flesh quite often." Kurama paused wondering why the girl was taking this so easily, without batting an eye. Most people would be quite shocked or horrified when they heard about demons' taste for human flesh. But Kagome simply sat there, a strange, knowing look in her eyes, as if she'd already known about that little tidbit. But that was impossible, right? If she hadn't ever encountered a demon here, how could she possibly know of such things?

Kagome was lost in her own world, inwardly acknowledging that Kurama was staring at her strangely, yet Kagome simply couldn't find it in her heart to show any fear or disgust. She'd been there; she'd seen the atrocities that occurred between human and demons. And although it saddened her to know that her innocence had been shattered by danger, famine, blood, wars, and death, she'd strangely become a bit desensitized to all that, choosing to learn from others' mistakes, instead of cowering away. She was a strong person and figured if you could live through anything in the Feudal Era, you could live through everything else with eyes wide open.

She smiled at him and placed a hand over his. "Please do go on, Kurama. This is all very interesting. I'd like to hear more if you're willing to explain it to me."

Kurama smiled back and continued his tale as Kagome listened patiently to what had become of the demons, surprised that they'd been given their own separate world. Before she could stop herself, Kagome's mind whirled back to her old friends. She wondered if any of them might still be alive. By the sound of things, Kurama must have been very old to know all the little important details he was telling her. And she knew demons could live a very long time, so what had become of her friends? And if they were indeed still alive, why had none of them come forward in an attempt to contact her. She would have loved to know if her son was still alive. Even a glimpse of Sesshomaru might set her mind at ease. They'd never really gotten along, however she should rephrase that. _Inuyasha _and Sesshomaru had never gotten along. Kagome had come to find with time that there was a lot more to the stoic lord than anyone saw. Why else would a bloodthirsty demon lord let a young human girl tag along with him? And from what she'd seen, Sesshomaru was very protective of her, no matter how hard he tried to hide that fact from the world.

Kagome was shaken out of her thoughts by two gentle hands coming to rest upon her shoulders. She blinked and looked up noticing Kurama was trying to say something above her cloudy hearing.

"-gome, Kagome?" He questioned, wondering if maybe she'd gotten bored from his speech. About half way through his explanation of the Makai and Reikai, he'd noticed a far-off gleam in her eyes. He'd stopped and glanced at her curiously, waiting a whole five minutes before interrupting her reverie.

"I'm very sorry, Kurama," she apologized shooting him a rueful grin. "All this talk about demons has my mind in another place and time."

"Oh?" Kurama was interested now. "Do you mind me asking about these memories?"

Kagome considered the kitsune sitting so patiently in front of her, wondering what to tell him and how much. As the guardian of the jewel it was her job to protect it. No matter how she felt about this new man, she couldn't just go off and tell the first demon she'd met in months about a jewel wanted by many. But…this was Kurama. And for some reason, she had a feeling that she could tell him anything and he would never betray her.

"Well…." She started before he cut her off.

"Don't worry," he smiled, understanding evident in his moss green eyes. "It is truly okay if you do not wish to talk about your past. We all have secrets we cling to."

Kagome was again amazed by this demon's patience with her. Inuyasha would have been fed up by her 'daydreaming' as he would call it and demand to know what she was thinking about…so they could get back to shard hunting, not because he cared or anything.

"So, Kagome, what do you think about our school? Are you settling in all right?" He asked, changing the subject.

"Oh, yes, of course, everyone has been very supportive, especially Yusuke and Yukina," Kagome replied happily, marveling over two of her newest friends. "I love Yukina, she's such a sweetheart, and Yusuke has a heart of gold underneath his rough exterior and harsh vocabulary."

Kagome's ability to see people for what they were was something that amazed him, though he wasn't surprised. Miko's were often renowned for being able to look into a person's heart and soul, in order to tell evil from good, he supposed, yet Kagome seemed to read people without the use of her energy. She got along splendidly with the group, seeing as she had so many sides to her person. Yusuke already thought of her as a little sister and the two often skipped math together when they were feeling particularly bored or strained. Ordinarily Kurama would have chastised them both about studying and not skipping school, yet he'd never seen Yusuke look so happy than when he was talking with Kagome or Yukina. And he really didn't know Kagome enough to dictate what she did when she was in school. He didn't have that right; at least not yet. And even if he did, he knew he would never be able to stop the woman in front of him from doing whatever she wanted. Kagome was a free spirit and lived like the wind, changing every second.

Yukina and Kagome had spent every spare minute together since meeting and he was sure that the girls were already the best of friends. It was amazing how supportive of Yusuke Yukina was, encouraging him to seek out Kagome whenever she was too busy with her duties at Genkai's shrine. Any other girl would have been immensely jealous that her 'mate' was spending time with another woman, but Yukina had never once doubted Yusuke's feelings for her. Even Kurama had to admit the young miko was good for the high-strung Toushin. After what happened with Keiko, Yusuke had never been the same and had only recently come around towards the opposite sex. For the longest time he couldn't even look at a woman, without feeling pain, hurt, or betrayal.

"We're planning on attending a small picnic tomorrow," Kurama spoke up. "Would you like to join us?"

Kagome mentally went over her plans for the next day and came up with nothing. So she nodded, eyes sparkling with pleasure. "Of course I would. I have nothing on the agenda. I was planning to ask Yukina if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow, so maybe we can do that as well."

Yukina, Kagome speculated, she enjoyed immensely. The little ice apparition was terribly sweet, though underneath her calm exterior, Kagome was sure she'd sensed a bit of fire behind her burgundy eyes. Yukina was not the innocent angel everyone made her out to be; even Hiei was coming to realize that. _It's an added bonus_, Kagome thought. _It only adds to her character._

Out of all her new friends, Kagome enjoyed Yusuke the most. He was almost like an older sibling, walking with her in school and threatening people who got too close or attempted to ask her out or touch her person. In some respect he was a lot like a certain hanyou she'd left behind after the final battle was over and she was forced back home. However, Yusuke did not try to hide his feelings for Yukina or make her feel inferior because he didn't want people to see his love as a weakness. And he was _extremely _protective of Yukina, following her everywhere. It wasn't like he was a lovesick fool or anything, it was just that Yusuke was extremely loyal and his instinct made sure he was around his future mate so as to keep her away from other potential threats.

Kagome had yet to understand why the complexities between Yusuke, Botan and Keiko, no one had bothered to explain it to her, yet Kagome wasn't bothered by it. She knew someone would tell her eventually, but it really wasn't any of her business since she'd just met the gang.

"Is Hiei going to be there?" Kagome asked innocently, marveling over the oddities of the short demon. Kurama raised an eyebrow in question, surprised when long forgotten and quite foreign instincts threatened to over take him. He ruthlessly snuffed out the thoughts swimming through his brain and answered her, keeping all hints of annoyance out of his voice.

"I'm sure he will, though it is likely that you'll be unable to sense him."

"Not a fan of large gatherings is he?" She asked giggling slightly as her thoughts once again drifted to Inuyasha. Hiei acted a bit like the hanyou as well, choosing to appear indifferent to everyone else and the world around him. The only thing he seemed to care about was his sister, though he did treat Kurama as a friend had a grudging respect for Yusuke. If she was most confused about anyone it was Hiei. Yukina's twin was certainly an enigma, though not as much as the red head sitting beside her, staring up at the moon.

Almost without thought, Kagome found her eyes drifting over to the handsome fox sitting so docile before her, eyes traveling over his carefully bound locks, wondering what he would do if she was to touch his hair, caress the cool strands beneath her needy fingers. She growled inwardly, cursing herself for this weakness. _Kami, what is it about demons and fantastic hair?_ She pouted. She would kill to have such richness. She was willing to bet it was even more stunning when he was in demon form. He'd mentioned he was a silver kitsune, so did that mean he had silver hair like Sesshomaru? She wondered if he had ears as well. Shippo hadn't, but then again Shippo was a different breed, so it was entirely possible his kitsune form would come with fluffy ears as well. She sighed dreamily and continued gazing at her one true weakness.

"Is there something you find fascinating about me, Kagome?" Kurama asked mischievously, noticing the way her eyes boldly ran over his facial features and fiery hair.

"Your hair….it's beautiful," Kagome complimented before she could stop herself, clapping a hand over her mouth and glaring when he let out a soft, gentle chuckle.

Wanting to save her more embarrassment, Kurama reached out and ran his fingers through her own wavy locks, touching her right cheek just barely before reaching behind her and drawing her even closer into his body. The porch swing shifted slightly beneath them and Kurama subconsciously began rocking the chair, enjoying the breeze that caressed them as if calling him home. "I think your hair is lovely as well," he returned the compliment, pleased when she let out a tiny sigh before relaxing in his embrace, all the while maintaining steady eye contact.

"What is it about you?" Kagome finally asked, timidly drawing a hand up to trace his own cheek, blue eyes wide with puzzlement and fascination as she attempted to study him even more. "Why are you…," she paused trying to find the right words and only came up with, "so…different…from everyone else?"

Kurama smiled and slanted his forehead against her own. "I could ask you the same question," he murmured softly, brushing some wayward strands behind her ear, déjà vu beginning to take him back to the day before when he'd walked her home. "You are unlike any woman I've ever met before…" he trailed off, drawing away a bit to lay a gentle kiss upon her forehead. "So soft…." He kissed both cheeks and then her eyelids. "So sweet," he finished. His eyes flitted down to her mouth as she nervously wet her suddenly dry lips. His eyes followed the trail her pink tongue left, wondering what she would do if he followed that same trail. "I wonder…" he trailed off again, searching for answers in her holy eyes.

Kagome, already quite enchanted by the handsome fox, was steadily becoming more and more enraptured as the night wore on. In all the years of her youthful existence on this great expanse of a world, she didn't think she'd ever met a man quite as enigmatic and as interesting as the red-headed, pretty boy who had practically glued himself to her hip the entire, wonderful, dreamy night. She couldn't help it. No one had ever made her feel this way, this good.

"What do you wonder?" Kagome asked breathlessly, hoping her eyes were enough to convey what she wanted him to do. For the first time in the history of her love life, Kagome was absolutely positive the boy was interested. The way he looked at her, studied her with those possessive eyes of his, like he could see right down to her very soul. It was enough to make her heart rate double.

The attraction which had sizzled earlier between them seemed to be growing in rapt intensity.

And she'd not gotten tired of his presence once! Of course, who would ever get tired of a man as sweet and handsome as Kurama? Hojo, although a bit naïve and definitely not her type at all, was as sweet as they come and certainly no slouch when it came to looks. But he had never succeeded in causing such a reaction to befall her confused mind before.

Kagome had already fallen in love with Kurama's ruby locks and had taken to admiring the glorious stands when he wasn't looking, although she got the picture that he knew every time she stole a secretive glance in his direction. And every time he looked down at her with those large, emerald, cat-like eyes of his, it set her body aflame with feelings previously unknown to her. She'd felt desire before, but it had been childish and nothing to the degree it was this night.

And to make matters even more interesting, Kurama had totally charmed the pants off her mother, not even five minutes in her house. He had stood in the archway outside her bedroom door and quietly conversed with her mother in the moments it took for her to tear her eyes away from the enchanting boy and her mind to clear out of the gutter. By the time Kagome had come to and realized what was happening, Kun-loon was already in the process of introducing Kurama to her loony grandfather and annoying little brother.

Kagome had blushed and shouted when her grandfather had looked at the boy suspiciously and bluntly asked what his intentions were towards his "only granddaughter". But Kurama, adorably sweet as he was, had brushed the comment off without even batting an eye, smiling pleasantly at the old man, while gently easing the sticky, fake ofuda off his forehead. Kurama had stated simply that his intentions were "purely honorable" and that he was "truly interested" in learning more about "such an obviously powerful miko." The "powerful miko" comment scored some major points with her grandpa who always took pride in her miko abilities and he'd beamed like the crazy man he was.

Even Souta liked him, though was a bit weary of him at first. He'd like Inuyasha a long time ago during the beginning of Kagome's adventures back to the Feudal Era, but had stopped looking up to the hanyou when he heard how badly his sister was treated at times. But even he had to admit that Kurama seemed as nice and genuine as they come.

And now here they were, sitting on her family's porch swing and said boy was leaning closer and closer, an intense look of burning desire in his haunting eyes. And Kagome had no intentions of stopping him. She'd given up on pushing people away in the hopes that she could save herself from getting hurt. She'd done that with Inuyasha, choosing to keep her feelings locked away rather than shower them upon the whole world. In the end she wasn't who he'd chosen and Kagome had been fine with that, learning along the way that she never could have been happy with him anyway. After all, what she'd experienced with her first love was only the first step to self-discovery. She'd learned many things about herself in those few years she'd spent traveling through time. She was a strong miko now and could take care of herself. And she was damn well old enough to realize that what her body wanted, her mind did as well. And for once, they were in complete compliance with each other.

They wanted the kitsune to kiss her, to show her exactly what she'd missed out on the first time around. Of course her body wanted a bit more, but Kagome would cross that barrier when she came to it. For now she wanted to learn first hand what it was like to kiss a boy and have him kiss her in return.

"I wonder," Kurama murmured again, pulling her even closer, emerald orbs half-disappearing beneath the shadow of his lids. "If you taste as sweet as you look."

Kagome's lips curved wickedly as she maneuvered her head and kissed him once, softly, teasingly, chastely, surprised when he gave a start at her boldness, however light the kiss was. Before she even knew what was happening, Kurama had fisted a hand in her hair and reeled her in, slanting his lips across hers in a kiss he'd been waiting for, for an eternity.

* * *

There we go. I know it wasn't the best, but its all I could come up with. I hope that you all do continue to read this story, as I'm not abandoning it. I assure you that eventually I'll finish all my stories so for now you'll just have to be patient.

Please remember to read and review.

Ja ne

Kura


	5. Getting Warmer

Okay...so who wants to kill me now? I bet you're not going to want to do that once you see that I have finally updated a story. I got the urge to write and this is what came of it. It's not exactly the best chapter out there, but it will do. There isn't that much fluff either, but I figured I'd back off that stuff for now...at least until I've finalized Kagome and Kurama's relationship. But I do hope you like this and remember to review. Please tell me what you like about my story. Don't just write "update now" like most reviews. I want to know what you like about my story. No flames. I flame just as hard and I bite harder, I've also got tons of fans willing to back me up, including my Gemini Twin, Kage, who can be even more ruthless than I am. So if anyone wishes to face our wrath, go ahead but I'm warning you, it won't be pretty. As for the rest of my worthy fans...I hope you still exist (sweat drop).

* * *

Chapter 5

Getting Warmer

_Soft hands ran over naked flesh, peeling away barrier after sweet barrier until nothing was left except the exquisite beauty of satin skin. Burning hair tumbled across her face and shoulders, the fine strands entwining with her own until she felt as if she were immersed in fire so hot it nearly scalded her soul. Sweat began beading on her forehead as she felt her lover press himself boldly against her, the hard angle of his body now lying flush against her own softened curves. The combination of his body and her own sent her mind soaring and her soon to be lover seemed to realize this as he raised a hand and tipped her face up to meet and clash with intense, forest green eyes, eyes so dark they seemed to pierce right through her. In that moment she could see nothing else in the overwhelming darkness except those eyes and could only watch as the eyes came closer and closer, slowly closing with every move he made. Her own husky-colored eyes closed with anticipation as her lover finally came into her, bringing his mouth down the exact moment as their bodies met and held each other for the first time. _

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome sat up quickly, scaring the poor feline who had recently been snoozing on her bed. Bouyo tumbled onto the floor with a small hiss before he staggered out of his mistress's room. Upon the bed Kagome gave no notice to the fat cat's misery and departure and sat with one hand clenched tightly to her bosom, her chest heaving wildly while the last vestiges of her dream replayed over and over in her over-stimulated mind. Her shoulders were heaving and her eyes were wide and blinking rapidly as her mind continued to replay the torrid dream over and over again until her body was in a state she was becoming extremely familiar with. And even though there was no one else present to witness her lusty appearance, Kagome felt the blush creeping over her neck and face and gave a low tortured whimper as her head dropped into her hands and her body fell back onto the cool sheets.

_Why, why, why? Why him? Why Kurama? Why now? It's not fair. Why does he have to be so darn good looking? Why didn't I ever have any dreams of Inuyasha like this? Wait...ewww! Why would I want to dream of him like that? I mean, sure I used to have some kind of puppy-dog crush on him, but now...I can't even image doing anything like...like, well like that. _Kagome shook her head to clear the dirty thoughts away, shivering slightly as the last few urges left her more than willing body. _Why do I keep having these dreams anyway? There's no way I want to...well...do that with Kurama...do I? No! I am a miko! I will remain pure and untouched until the day I marry...unless the persona I marry is Kurama, er, no, wait..._sigh_ it's no use._

Kagome let out another moan of frustration and refused to give into the childish urge to throw a tantrum. Such a thing would be unbecoming of a priestess. Kagome's nose wrinkled absently and she snorted. Some priestess she was turning out to be. While her powers were most certainly under her control, it was her body that was beginning to betray her. At night, where once she had enjoyed the peaceful dreams she was given, she had somehow become immersed in the world of sexual eroticism...and it was all because of the being called Kurama, otherwise known as Minamino, Shuichi to everyone else, the most sought after boy in her school. The young woman let out another loud side, arms crossing over her eyes in contemplative thought. It was frustrating to wake up every other morning, sweating profusely and somehow knowing every inch of her maybe-sort-of-boyfriend's anatomy when she knew for a fact she'd never seen him in such a state of undress.

To any other female this might not seem so bad. In fact it may be a normal occurrence for a girl to dream of her boyfriend in such a way.

But no! Not Kagome Higurashi; not the girl who had grow up under such dire and extreme circumstances. She didn't grow up like the other girls, hadn't experienced any of the same things they had...at least after the age of 15. So why, oh why, was this happening to her now? She should have been able to control her lust, to push aside those types of feelings and just feel relaxed and happy while in the red head's presence. But there were just too many reasons and obstacles to be worried about. The fact that she still wasn't sure where she and Kurama stood at this point was one issue. She didn't know how to find out either. If she asked him, she may be disappointed by his answer. She could have been perceiving all their dates as just 'hanging out' or 'being among friends'.

Kagome had to admit there was a small portion of herself, okay maybe a large one, that feared Kurama may just be feeling the exact same things she was. Rejection and heartache were things she could handle, things she had already experienced and knew how to deal with. But actually, knowing and receiving someone's love with no strings attached was a whole new ball game and she wasn't all too sure how to handle herself in a real relationship like that.

_Oh, grow up, Kagome, _she told herself finally.

Kagome shook her head, eyes flickering open to fall upon the small alarm clock on her bedpost. 9:55 AM, it read. At least it wasn't a school day. If it had been, she'd have had to take another shower and Kagome hated going to school with semi-wet hair. She took her showers at night since she wasn't much of a morning person in the first place, but after dreams like the one last night, Kagome found herself having to take another shower in the morning. And today was definitely one of those days. She had plans with Keiko and Boton later, but they weren't supposed to meet up until around noon. So she had plenty of time for a shower, maybe even a bath if she hurried fast enough.

"Keiko..." Kagome's voice trailed off in thought. She often wondered what was up with the strange girl. At first glance she appeared like your every day average school student. And at least that much was true. But there always seemed to be something else on the girl's mind. At first Kagome figured it was because of Yusuke. She knew the two had been involved up until a certain point and she somehow came to the conclusion that Keiko simply found it weird to be friends with someone who was friends with her ex. She understood that much. After all, had she wanted to be friends with Kikyo? Hell no! She may not have hated the bitch, but she certainly didn't want to make friendly with the dead priestess. Anyway, back to the main point at hand. Lately, Keiko had been sending her some really weird vibes. One moment she would be perfectly nice and sweet and the next...well let's just say Kagome now understood why some people were afraid of her own temper. Keiko's was even worse and she could scream for hours if someone let her. Of course, Kagome always tried to find out what was wrong, but Keiko would get even angrier and storm off. Botan, who was almost always seen with Keiko, would always apologize for the girl and then take off, leaving Kagome to sort out the whole fight by herself, coming up with no immediate answers.

Today they had planned an outing to the mall and Kagome hoped Keiko was in a good mood. When she was they got along great and always had a blast. Then perhaps later she could call Yukina and they could chat for awhile. While Keiko and Botan had become fast friends with her, it was Yukina who had become her best friend here.

"Kagome!"

Souta's piercing cry resounded from behind her locked bedroom door and the miko yawned widely before finally getting out of bed and crossing over to the door.

"Kagome?" This time he was closer and Kagome opened the door to find Souta with his hand outstretched. At first she was confused until she saw the small black phone in his hand.

"Thanks, Souta. I didn't even know it rang."

Souta grumbled and walked away and Kagome barely heard him say something about the 'other line' and 'interrupting his girlfriend'. Kagome shook her head and smiled amusedly, admiring how quickly her little brother was growing up. It seemed like just yesterday he was playing the latest video game, instead of playing with a girl. "Hello?" she finally asked, holding the receiver up to her mouth and coming out of her nostalgic trance.

"Good morning, Kagome."

Despite the many times she'd heard his voice, Kagome still blushed every time he said her name like that. The way his voice seemed to caress her name simply brought to mind the many dreams she'd had of him calling her name in so many various ways. Speaking of which, where was that cold shower when she needed one?

"You're blushing again." His chuckling laughter halted her immediate embarrassment.

"I am not!" Kagome protested on instinct, even though she knew he'd guessed right. For some strange reason, he was able to read her in ways no one else had ever been able to, even when he couldn't see her. Even her closest friends were unable to totally read her emotions the way he did. Still, she found herself giggling when he chuckled at her.

"My apologies then. I hadn't realized I was dealing with some other Kagome who wasn't in awe of my presence."

"Grr. I am not in _awe _of you presence, you arrogant nitwit!" Kagome growled, though she couldn't keep the smile out of her voice. She could almost feel his amusement grow. "I guess the stories are true. Kitsunes are terribly vain. Perhaps someone should deflate your ego a little bit, hm?"

"Ah, but that happens every time you are by my side."

Kagome found herself blushing again, but couldn't help but feel a touch of satisfaction over hearing such a compliment. "Did you want something?" Kagome asked before her head could conjure up any more unwanted images. It would seem a bit improper to be speaking to the man who she was currently seeing naked in her mind. She wondered briefly if he really did have a small tattoo on his-."

"Come to the window."

"What?" Kagome blinked, holding a hand to her blazing cheek, realizing her thoughts had led her to distraction again. Damn, she really needed to see a psychiatrist. Someone needed to knock a few screws back in place.

He chuckled again. "Come to the window."

"Why?" she asked curiously.

"Just come. I promise you won't be disappointed."

Kagome held the mouthpiece away from her and glared at the inanimate object suspiciously. Giving up, the confused miko made her way over to the window and thrust the curtains to the side, only to fall back when she came into contact with two stunning, emerald cat-like eyes.

"KYA!" Kagome screamed, dropping the phone and almost landing on her rump if it hadn't been for soft arms breaking her fall. Almost immediately she was swept back into a warm embrace, and soft lips tickled her ear.

"Are you all right? I didn't me to startle you," the voice whispered, nipping slightly at the fleshy lobe.

"Kurama!" Kagome gasped, dragging herself away from his arms and turning around, pinning him with a glare. "What are you doing here? How did you open the window? And why..." she glanced down at herself, blushing when she caught him staring at her short shorts and way too small top. "Why are you in my bedroom?"

Kurama smiled with all the charm that came from being a kitsune and sat down on her bed innocently, crossing his legs and staring at her as if he hadn't just broken into her room and wasn't staring at every spare piece of flesh his eyes could trace. "I am here because I wanted to see you." He blinked. "Was I wrong to assume you wanted to see me as well?"

"Well, I-, it just isn't proper, Kurama. You don't just break into a girl's window."

"You are implying that I should break in the front door next time?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Argh, you know what I mean." Kagome growled and Kurama smirked inwardly, enjoying seeing the normally undaunted priestess so riled up. He simply loved watching the color of her skin turn that glorious pink. When she just became even more flustered, Kurama sighed and stood up, taking her into his arms and swooping down, kissing her breathless until she stopped her sputtering and began kissing back. When her breath was duly stolen, the naughty kitsune drew back and smiled.

"I apologize for my untimely entrance and for not announcing myself earlier, Kagome," he said, brushing a thumb along her jaw line and enjoying her tiny shivers. "I should have forewarned you of my presence and presented myself properly."

"Yeah, sure," Kagome whispered before her eyes cleared and she realized he had just played her for a fool. Still, the red head was so hard to resist that she only half-glared at him this time. It was hard to stay mad at someone when you weren't really mad at them in the first place.

"So what are you doing here anyway?"

"Actually, I come on behalf of Yusuke and Yukina," Kurama responded lightly, more composed than before. "Would you like to have dinner with us this evening?"

"Sure!" Kagome chirped happily. "I'd love to. I'm going shopping with Keiko and Botan in a little while so what time should I be ready?"

Kurama rocked back on his heels and looked thoughtful. "How about 6:30? We're not supposed to meet up with Yusuke until 8:00, but in the meantime we can have a little time to ourselves before hand."

The suggestion was thrown out lightly and Kagome was almost positive he hadn't meant anything by the tiny statement, but the implications of spending some alone time with Kurama were giving the poor priestess some, ahem, explicit ideas. "Is that a yes then?" Kagome glanced at the red headed man suspiciously, wondering why his eyes were suddenly glowing something fierce and etched with a possessive light she'd noticed a handful of times. And why was he suddenly looking so smug? Her eyes widened. Was it possible he really _had _meant something more by his previous statement? Did he really want to-?

"Great, then I'll see you later."

It was only ten minutes later that our fair heroine realized she was alone in her bedroom and that Kurama had left the way he entered, leaving her alone to contemplate...contemplate what? With a stunned and angered gasp, Kagome ran over to the window and leaned out, knowing she would never be able to see him. Still, Kagome cupped her hands in front of her mouth and bellowed out into the morning air, not caring who heard her. "Kurama, you BAKA! Get back here and explain what you meant by ALONE TIME!"

* * *

It was much later in the day that the three girls giggled and stopped to munch on their ice cream cones. Kagome had had a lovely time with Keiko and Botan, simply enjoying spending time gabbing and shopping like any normal teenager. It was times like these, Kagome wished she'd had more of in the past. It made her feel real and whole to be doing normal things. And it somehow healed a part of her she'd lost long ago and never thought she'd regain.

"I can't believe you got a B on that math test, Kagome," Botan giggled. "I think Keiko, here, was the only one to actually receive an A on the thing. I heard the rest of the class only barely managed to pass. I myself only achieved a C-. However did you study for that with all the other extra-curricular activities you do?"

"Actually, you wouldn't believe it but I used to hate math," Kagome giggled in reply. "I was so awful that I was the sole person to bring down the class average. But since I moved here and decided to start over, I wanted to prove that I could do well in school." Kagome's eyes dimmed slightly, aware the two girl were watching her intently.

"But you're so smart, Kagome," Keiko smiled. "I can't image you being any other way. I can only hope that you continue to do as well as you have been. From what it sounds like, you've really improved. I just wish Yusuke would have become as dedicated as you have."

"Why do you say that?" Kagome asked, truly curious. This was the first time Keiko had spoken about Yusuke without sounding too derogatory or spiteful. And she had to admit she was really curious about their previous relationship. Although she thought Yusuke and Yukina had a great relationship, she still didn't know the reason behind the split with him and Keiko. No one, not even Kurama, had spoken about it. And Kagome hadn't really wanted to bring it up anyway. It seemed to be a no-no issue with everyone and Kagome just assumed it was one of those things better left unknown or unspoken about.

"It's not that I think Yusuke is stupid, he's really not," Keiko assured her friend and Botan nodded in agreement. "I just wish he would take life a bit more seriously, you know?"

Kagome chewed on her lip thoughtfully. "But he does take life seriously. Perhaps not the way you wanted him to, but he does. I know, I've seen it." _With Yukina. _It was on the tip of her tongue to say it, but she didn't want to hurt the poor girl and simply kept silent.

"Anyway," Botan smiled shakily, anxious to change the subject. "Did you see Kurama's fan club yesterday? I think they've doubled in size since this year began."

"Ugh," Kagome grumbled. "How can you miss them? They're all over the place." And they almost found out where she lived too. Some of the more 'dedicated' members had decided to follow the duo home one day until Kurama, sensing the danger, ran the two all over town until they were forced to hide in a tree for over two hours. It didn't help that news of their relationship began circulating all over the school. What made it worse was that Kagome had somehow gotten her own fan club from some overzealous boys and even some girls. They had taken to following her everywhere unless Kurama was with her and felt like scaring them off. Most days he was polite as can be, but whenever one of the boys got to close to her, the red headed boy bared his teeth like a true demon.

"So, speaking of Kurama. What's going on between you two?" Keiko asked suddenly. "The whole school is talking about you, you know?"

Kagome slapped a palm to her forehead, blushing hotly. "Don't remind me. And as to Kurama and I...well I don't exactly know. We've gone on a few dates and hung out after school almost every other night and I really do like him..."

"But?" Botan urged, a strange gleam in her eyes. Even Keiko leaned closer.

"Well, I just don't know where I stand with him? Is he my boyfriend? I don't know. Does he think of me as his girlfriend? Have no clue. The only thing I do know is that I want to keep seeing him, perhaps even permanently in the future."

Kagome had expected squealing and overzealous attention, you know typical female reactions when your girlfriends find out you're crushing on a guy, but dead stares was certainly something she was not expecting. "Er," she tilted her head to the side confused. "You guys okay? Did the ice cream make you sick?"

Botan snapped out of it first and smiled brightly, a bit too bright if Kagome had anything to say about it. "Oh, so sorry, my dear. I guess we were just caught off guard." Botan pursed her lips and stared thoughtfully at the miko. "Ano, I just wonder what is so special about you to capture his attention so."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, still confused and slightly angered, wondering if that was supposed to be an insult.

"Uh, sorry, sorry," Botan waved her hand apologetically. "I didn't really mean it that way."

"What Botan means to say is that it's unusual for Kurama to spend so much time with a creature of the opposite sex. He usually blows off every female that approaches him. In fact, I was beginning to believe he might be leaning towards some one of his own...uh, ilk."

Kagome stared at the two before a smile began to creep over her face, quickly followed by the first few titters of giggling. In only a matter of seconds Kagome was keeled over and reduced to laughing so hard she was sure she was causing a scene. Keiko and Botan tried to pull the laughing girl to her senses, lightly tapping her cheeks a few times before Kagome was able to straighten and wipe away some escaped tears. "I'm sorry," she apologized sitting up straighter. "I can understand why you would think that, honestly I would. With his features and the way he treats everyone, it's easy to see how he might be mistaken for being gay or even bi. But the truth is, the man would never look at me the way he does if he wasn't at least a little bit attracted to me. I know this deep in my heart. Otherwise, Kurama would never touch me the way he does, never look at me with those adoring eyes of his." Kagome turned away, lifting a hand to her lips, and smiled underneath the soft touch. "I don't exactly know what we are to each other, but what I do knows is that his lips would never caress mine the way they do when he kisses me and makes me believe I am the only one in the universe deserving of such a gift."

Kagome became so wrapped up in her thoughts of Kurama that she didn't notice the shared gazes of the two suddenly jealous girls on either side of her, wishing and aching just once that they could switch places with the lucky girl.

After all...Kurama had been the sole reason they had befriended the girl in the first place.

* * *

Ooh, and some of the plot is revealed. As I've stated in other stories I don't particularly care for either Botan or Keiko. I'm sorry it doesn't reveal much, but that's only because I haven't totally decided what's going to happen yet. Just know that Kagome is going to have a lot of jealous school girls to get around, plus some other things that are just beginning to surface. Anyway, the date scene should be next and Kurama and Kagome should be a definite couple by the next chapter. As of now they are simply dating, they have yet to make their relationship official. But it'll happen...if you people are patient.

I'm sorry for taking so long updating my stories, but unfortunately my hours have switched at work and I haven't had much time to write much of anything. But hopefully I can come up with more updates soon so you all can stop complaining so much. (grumbles) Bunch of whiners (ducks as rusty utensils and sharp knives are thrown) okay, okay, I won't insult you anymore. If you all stop with the death threats! Threatening to kill me will not help me update faster. So, kids, remember to be nice to the authors. We are the ones who keep you entertained. Uh, I just realized that I haven't really given Botan a reason for going to school and I just figured that Koenma gave her the time off. There aren't any missions right now and this is probably before the end of Yu Yu anyway, so Yusuke is still employed and Botan is still his assistant. Okay? Anyway, I hope this satisfies you all for now. Ta ta for now.

Ja ne

Kura


End file.
